The House of the Age of Aquarius
A Brief History The House of the Age of Aquarius was founded many years ago and remained largely a family-only group of Fae until a terrible tragedy resulted in the loss of all but a handful of the original clan. The clan had grown so large that their nests tore down the cliffsides upon which they were built. Most of the survivors disbanded, disheartened and mourning. Survivor and eventual new clan founder, Chanter, couldn’t bring herself to leave her home. So she spun her nest again, on the new, crumbled cliffside, and waited. Chanter is a direct descendant of the royal bloodline, which she feels gives her the right to re-start her lost family. Chanter’s mate, Ona, was not the first to stop and take refuge in Chanter’s territory. He was, however, the first and only one who chose not to leave. The two Fae have begun the difficult task of rebuilding the House from scratch. Survivors of the Collapse, some outsiders, and friends of the House are welcome to stay and go as they please. Although the House is no longer as family-oriented as it used to be, all Water Bearers (as clan members are referred to) are united under the pursuit of knowledge. Resonance plays a massive part in the lives of all Water Bearers. Some dragons can recognize their resonance on their own, others rely on Calci’s guidance to discover their natural attunement with the mana they are born with. Resonance Dragons of the House (Water Bearers) believe that every dragon is born with a natural "resonance" - a special attunement to a certain field of knowledge. Although a dragon is not bound to their resonance, they usually find it much easier to master magic in those fields and are prone to discovering new things about the field even when they aren't actively studying it. The Water Bearers take pursuit of one's natural resonance very seriously. They help each other discover their resonances and go to great lengths to get each other started on the path to higher knowledge. Resonances cover large fields of study. For example, a dragon who has a natural resonance with the flesh may pursue healing magic, medical sciences, or even necromancy (though it's generally frowned upon.) Territory 'The House: '''A large, partially crumbled mountainside absolutely covered in bright golden Fae nests. Fae can be seen lazing about here, sharing meals, napping, and playing with hatchlings, on any number of cliffs or caves. '''The Outland Village: '''Further down, in a small valley below the House, is a collection of dens belonging to non-Fae Water Bearers. A collection of workshops, taverns, and trading posts surround the village. Wanderers are always welcome here. Non-Fae clan members and un-initiated mates of the House have full control over what goes on in the village. '''The Cove: '''Far out of the way, on a rocky beach at the bottom of the mountain, is a small safe haven run by a few of the hunters and gatherers of the clan. Primarily offering healing, food, and general supplies to the warriors of the clan as they work their way through the coliseum venues, Salem and Sunstone both make their dens here. The Family * Chanter ''(Matriarch; House) * Ona Starseer (Patriarch; House) * Calci (Oracle; House) * Spring (Herbalist; House) * Athena (Heiress; House) * Duncan (Heir by mate; House) * Persephone (Apothecary; House) * Meade (Bard; House) * Porcelain (Performer - Dance; House) * Rhoswen (Nursery attendant; House) * Jupiter (Champion; Outland Village) * Saturn (Scout/Rogue; Outland Village) * Kunzite (Berserker; Outland Village) * Salem (Necromancer/Scavenger/Bonecarver; Cove) * Sunstone (Elementalist/Hunter/Gatherer; Cove) * Flavivirus (Plague Doctor/Plague Rep; Outland Village) Category:Arcane Category:Lesser Lair